One of the most popular ways of keeping notes, reminders and lists is to enter them into a small notebook or writing pad. A typical notebook, for example, may be three by five inches in size and have a spiral holding the pages and covers together or may be a writing pad having blank pages and/or a cardboard back. However, frequently, when one has an idea or note to jot down and has the notebook, one does not have a pencil or pen. In addition, even if one has the notebook and a pen, they may be separated and mixed with other things, for example, in a book bag, purse or attache case. By the time the pen and notebook are found, the idea may be lost.
There are presently available a number of folders which have a pocket to contain a notebook and may have pockets for loose notes. Such folders generally are formed of plastic sheet materials. Although they do not protect notebooks placed in them, such plastic sheet folders may be relatively expensive cmpared to the price of the notebook itself. If a number of such folders are to be purchased, for example, for use by the members of a large family, or to be given away as a promotion device, the cost element may enter into consideration.